Happy drunk
by XSanversWES
Summary: Es el dia tres de la #SanversWeek! Espero que les guste! (puse el titulo en ingles porque no hubo manera de encontrar un titulo en español que sonara levemente bien XD)


Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Maggie fue por última vez al bar alien. El trabajo la ha mantenido especialmente ocupada en las últimas tres semanas, un asesino en serie y un montón de trabajo requerido por la NCPD. Trabajaron sin descanso hasta que esta tarde lo atraparon tratando de secuestrar a su próxima víctima y gracias a la rápida respuesta de la policía y que la víctima opuso resistencia, pudieron atraparlo.

Y por esto, esta noche se trataba de celebrar con sus amigos.

El problema era que Maggie tuvo que quedarse después de horas en el trabajo ya que le quedaba papeleo por terminar, así que cuando Alex le envió un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba en el bar con los _Superfriends_ , ella le respondió que podían empezar sin ella, y que más o menos en una hora, estaría por ahí.

-:D-

Al entrar al bar, lo primero que escucha es la música extrañamente fuerte, y no puede evitar pensar que quienes están detrás de esto son las hermanas Danvers. Antes de ir con sus amigos, ella va directamente a la barra, donde M'gann está trabajando.

"Hey Meg" Maggie dice sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

'' ¡Mags! Tanto tiempo sin verte'' M'gann sonríe.

"Sí, el trabajo, ya sabes." Maggie dice encogiéndose de hombros "¿Puedes ponerme una cerveza?"

''Parece que Alex y Kara están pasando un buen rato allí'' M'gann dice señalando a las hermanas, bailando.

''Te hicieron poner la música, ¿verdad?'' Maggie dice riéndose de las hermanas mientras M'gann pone la cerveza delante de ella.

"Cuando le dije a Kara que no podía poner la música porque el sistema estaba roto, ella hizo que Winn lo reparara. Gratis'' dice riendo, Maggie reflejándola.

"Bueno, voy con ellos, siéntete libre de venir con nosotros cuando termine tu turno"

"Lo haré" M'gann asiente con la cabeza. Y con eso, Maggie empieza a caminar hacia donde Alex y Kara estaban con James y Winn.

'' ¡Maggieeee!'' Alex grita corriendo hacia Maggie, abrazándola y levantándola del suelo.

Estaban mucho mejor que la última vez, aunque Maggie no puede decir si es porque Alex ya lo superó un poco o porque esta extremadamente ebria.

'' ¿Estás ebria, Danvers?'' Maggie dice tan pronto Alex la puso de nuevo en el suelo.

" _Puff_ No. Tu estas ebria" Alex dice con una sonrisa perezosa en su cara.

"Claro, Danvers. Todo el mundo está borracho, ¿verdad?" Maggie dice volteándose hacia los demás. Todos asienten con la cabeza.

-:D-

Muy pronto, todo el mundo estaba demasiado borracho, a excepción de Maggie, uno de ellos tiene que ser el adulto responsable aquí. Todos estaban bailando o en el caso de Kara, flotando mientras baila. Todos riéndose y pasando un buen rato juntos, olvidándose por un momento de las responsabilidades para mañana.

Cuando Kara se aburrió de bailar (o flotar), empezó a intentar decir _chocolate_ de la manera correcta, fallando en cada intento. Pronto todo el mundo estaba tratando de decirlo.

"Chch-ooo-ccl-aate" Kara dice tratando de decirlo correctamente.

"Yo puedo con esto" Alex dice sentándose derecha en la silla, donde estaba prácticamente acostada " _Shocalate_ , joder, casi lo tenía" dice ella arrastrando sus palabras.

"Hmmm… creo que voy a vomitar" Winn se sienta y coloca su cabeza entre sus brazos. James se levanta y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

"Vamos hermano, te llevaré a casa" James (que estaba un poco más sobrio que los demás) ayuda a Winn a levantarse, lanzando el brazo de Winn alrededor de su propio cuello. "Buenas noches" dice despidiéndose de las chicas.

"Espera a James, yo también voy, estoy empezando a sentirme enferma, demasiada _happy hour_ para mí" Kara se levanta lentamente, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

"No vueles a casa" dice Alex con los ojos cerrados. Cara murmura algo como un _sí, lo sé_ y con eso se van del bar.

Después de unos minutos de Maggie terminando su cerveza y evitando que Alex se duerma, decide que es hora de irse si mañana pretenden levantarse a una hora prudente.

''También debemos irnos, Danvers'' dice Maggie tratando de levantar a Alex sin caerse.

"Hmm" dice Alex como una respuesta.

"Vamos, Danvers, no puedo ayudarte si te duermes" Maggie dice mientras arrastra a Alex fuera del bar después de pedirle a M'gann que le llame a un taxi.

Una vez en el taxi, después de que Maggie le dio la dirección al conductor, ella notó la forma en que Alex tiene la cabeza hundida entre su cuello y su hombro.

Alex estaba tan calmada, tan diferente de la Agente Danvers que ella está acostumbrada a ver todos los días. Tan diferente de la chica que se alejó la noche que Maggie la rechazó.

Aquella noche Maggie se arrepintió tan rápido como las palabras salían de su boca. Pero fue lo mejor. Para las dos.

Tan pronto como llegaron al apartamento de Alex, Maggie agarra a Alex por la cintura tratando de no pensar en el calor de Alex. El olor de Alex. Tratando de recordar las razones por las que dijo que no.

''Alex, ¿Las llaves?'' Maggie pregunta

"Hmm… bolsillo trasero" susurra Alex inclinando su cabeza contra el hombro de Maggie.

 _Oh, genial_. Maggie trata de agarrar las llaves sin agarrar el culo de Alex. Oyó a Alex riéndose y no puede esconder la sonrisa de su rostro.

''Vamos, Danvers, te voy a llevar a la cama'' dice Maggie mientras cierra la puerta, arrastrando a Alex a su cama.

''Ya quisiera'' dice Alex en un susurro, no muy segura de que la otra mujer lo haya escuchado.

Maggie empieza a buscar un pijama para Alex en los cajones de su ropero, encontrando una camiseta naranja con la frase _'hello sunshine'_ -para su opinión nada del estilo de Alex- y un par de pantalones cortos. _Esto funcionará_.

Maggie trata de ayudar a Alex a ponerse el pijama, ya que esta estaba casi dormida, primero le saca el jean, haciendo a Alex levantarse un poco para que le fuese más fácil ponerle el pantalón corto. Después le desabotona la camisa que Alex traía puesta, sonrojándose un poco a la vista del torso de Alex. Le pone la camiseta naranja lo más rápido posible y la ayuda a recostarse.

'' ¿Sabes qué, Sawyer?'' Alex pregunta tan pronto como su cabeza golpea la almohada.

'' ¿Qué, Al?''

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve _felizmente borracha_. Siempre estoy triste y no me gusta, porque por la mañana siempre tengo esta terrible resaca y empiezo a pensar en lo que hice la noche anterior y me siento horrible, pero las pocas veces que estoy _felizmente borracha_ siempre me despierto con una terrible resaca también, pero entonces, cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que hice la noche anterior, sonrío porque me divertí y tan pronto como me levanto, Kara me espera con una enorme caja de donuts para comer juntas y me encanta" Alex dice con una sonrisa, quedándose dormida tan pronto como termina de hablar.

"Me encanta la Alex felizmente borracha también" Maggie dice inclinándose a besar el templo de Alex "Buenas noches, Al" y se va. No sin antes dejar un par de Ibuprofenos y un enorme vaso de agua en la mesita de noche.

-:D-

 ** _Sawyer:_** _Danvers, te dejé un par de Ibuprofenos y agua. Bebe todo, si necesitas algo, llámame. XX_

Alex despierta con ese texto y una terrible resaca. Pero esta vez sonríe recordando la noche anterior. Recordando a Maggie diciendo que le encanta la Alex felizmente borracha. Recordando el beso de Maggie.

Desesperadamente enamorándose un poco más de la detective.

Alex se levanta un poco mareada y va directo a la cocina, sólo para encontrar a Kara con su rostro contra la isla de la cocina. Una enorme caja de donuts a su lado.

"Buenos días, Kar" Alex dice alegremente.

''No hables conmigo. _Happy hour_ , nunca más. ''


End file.
